


WingLock'd

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: I don't even know what that title is. X'DFor Rune because we both crave the same mineral that is top!Wing/bottom!Drift(Deadlock).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



> I don't even know what that title is. X'D
> 
> For Rune because we both crave the same mineral that is top!Wing/bottom!Drift(Deadlock).

It was nice to get the paint washed away after a good several rounds of sword practicing. Plus, the warm cleanser felt good on his armor and achy shoulders.

Humming a song he had mesmerized, Deadlock was washing himself and didn’t notice nor hear Wing entering until the jet pressed himself against his back. The grounder smiled and started purring when he felt Wing’s gentle hands on his belly, stroking it in soothing, circular pattern.

Wing kissed the back of Deadlock’s neck softly, their engines rumbling happily at the closeness and warmth and the way their fields mingled together. He buried his face into the crook of the other’s neck, inhaling the warm smell that couldn’t be described anything else than _Deadlock_. But the innocent nuzzling soon turned into full on nibbling and mouthy kisses.

The hands on the bi-colored mech’s belly wandered lower south and found his hips. They took a firm grip there and Wing started grinding against his aft in slow, rolling, sliding thrusts, their hips never breaking contact. The jet moaned into Deadlock’s audial and Deadlock bit down on his lower lip to stifle down a moan of his own as heat began to build up inside him, behind his panel.

Wing turned the other mech around and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss to which Deadlock submitted more than gladly. The white mech continued to grind their arrays together until the grounder uttered a whimper into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and the begging look in his optics told everything Wing needed. He crouched down and draped Deadlock’s legs over his shoulders and got back up with the bi-colored mech hoisted up against the tiled wall.

Wing clutched to the strong thighs surrounding his head, caressing the smooth surface as best as he could and as far as he could reach. He smiled when Deadlock’s hands grasped his and began to nuzzle the hot panel and gave it fond, sloppy kisses, all the while purring.

It didn’t take long for Deadlock to open his panel and reveal his already wet valve; the glowing anterior node and the valve lips that glistened in the lighting. Another whimper escaped his lips as he nudged Wing’s back with his heels to get him closer. Wing smiled again and ran his tongue between the slick folds and up to the node, his field flaring with joy at the moan Deadlock let loose.

Repeating the long lick, he wrung another, louder moan from his lover. He then closed his lips around the slightly swollen node and _sucked_. Deadlock’s loud wail had a shiver run down Wing’s spine and directly to his spike. A spike that was raging behind his still closed panel and insisted to be freed right. Now.

 _Not yet_.

Kissing the node, the white mech glanced up at Deadlock who had his gaze nailed on him. And what a sight he was; optics half-lidded but bright to the point of appearing white, mouth open in a beautiful O-shape, finials slanted down, his thighs quivering slightly.

Moaning, Wing held the optic contact and abandoned the node in favor of giving his attention to the rest of the grounder’s valve. His golden optics never left Deadlock’s face while he teased the entrance with the tip of his tongue. Merely circling the opening at first, the jet purred and enjoyed the frantic pulsing of the other’s field and the noises before plunging as deep as he could, groaning appreciatively as the calibers clenched around his tongue.

The bi-colored mech uttered a deep, breathy moan as the skillful tongue entered and started playing with him. His right hand left Wing’s to rest on top of the elegantly shaped head. Shuddering again, he gasped when Wing rubbed an interior node that sat on the top side of his valve, right after the entrance with the tip of his tongue.

And he did it again. And again. And again. Constant assault that brought him to the brink of an overload.

And then the tongue was gone. Deadlock growled at the loss of touch and this time pushed Wing’s head towards his throbbing array. “Come on! Pl-please, Wing...” he begged, squeezing Wing with his thighs gently.

Caressing the thighs in long strokes, the white mech murmured softly, “All in good time, my sky.”

With that he continued with his task at hand – or rather _mouth_ – and licked the anterior node in quick flicks that had Deadlock squirming and gasping with each touch.

The knot kept growing and tightening in the pits of Deadlock’s belly and if... if Wing kept... k-kept doing tha~at, he’ll-

Deadlock curled forward, hugging Wing’s head as to keep him there, his thighs quivering like leaves in the wind, his optics squeezed shut tightly, a litany of moans falling from his lips. Wing held him up and allowed him to ride his overload as long as he wanted, lapping every single drop of lubricants that the grounder had to offer.

Eventually, the licks became too much for Deadlock and he whined. Upon hearing the sound, the white mech lifted his head from between the now slack thighs and looked up to see a purring Deadlock with a dopey but happy smile on his lips. Wing smiled back and tilted his head back to kiss his lover with all the love and compassion he could muster into a single kiss. The grounder hummed deep in his chest as he tasted himself on Wing’s tongue, shivering in afterglow.

The kiss was short but no less meaningful. The jet carefully lowered Deadlock to his feet, their fields sharing the same waves of _deep love/feels good/adoration_.

Though, the bi-colored mech could feel Wing’s unsated arousal coloring his field, giving it a jagged edge. He snaked his arms around the other mech’s neck and pulled him close, so close that when he spoke, their lips brushed against each other, “Need help with that?”

Wing swallowed, fighting the urge to just pin Deadlock against the wall and frag him through the very same wall, and said breathlessly, “Help would be appreciated, yes. Berth?”

Deadlock chuckled and gave a quick peck on the white mech’s lips, “That’d be nice.”

With that being said, he hopped and wrapped his legs around his surprised jet.

That did it. Wing’s panel opened and his spike slid free, rubbing against Deadlock’s still oversensitive node, making them both gasp.

They shared a smile as Wing carried Deadlock to the berth to make long, perhaps not-so-gentle love to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcv73FRZf6w) Deadlock was humming in the shower before Wing came in and ruined everything.


End file.
